Who's Stupid Now?
by Chrissie32
Summary: Being called, "stupid" sucks! See Brittany's smartest decision ever!


Who's Stupid Now?

Author's Note:

Hi! I had this idea in my mind and I wanted to get out onto paper. I wanted to be creative. I haven't forgotten about "Still Always Me & You", but I wanted to try this out. I hope you like it and that it isn't too bad.

Thanks for reading!

Hello, everyone. It's Brittany S. Pierce here. Not to be confused with Britney Spears. We're two different people I have come to realize. She is "Hollywood" and I'm just from Ohio. Lima, Ohio to be exact.

Anyway enough about her. Onto more important things…like me.

Some people have called me "stupid" throughout my entire life. My parents did their best to shelter me when I was younger, but once I entered McKinley High School I was kinda on my own.

"Hey, stupid," people would say.

Ya know what I'd say when I felt like it?

"It takes one to know one!"

I want to tell you a story about how I made the smartest idea in my entire life!

I had a crush on someone who was so beautiful in my eyes, but I was always too shy to tell her. Hell, I was always too shy to even talk to her.

"You should talk to her," Santana, my best friend for life, encouraged one day while we were doing homework.

"What happens if she laughs at me or … worse?"

"Then you tell me and I'll kick her…" Santana said with a mean expression on her face.

"SANTANA!" my mom scolded her from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mrs. P. But c'mon. It's Brit-Brit…Everyone should love her," Santana said in protest.

"I agree with ya, there," Mom said, "Language, though!"

Santana shook her head and continued, "Do you want me to drop a hint for you?"

"No, no," I replied hurriedly.

Santana made a weird, "what do you I'll embarrass you?" face.

"I appreciate your help, but I want to do this on my own. So I know I can, ya know?"

"Of course, B!" she said with a smile.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for my day. I had to wear my Cheerios uniform again. Uh, I wish Coach Sylvester would let us wear street clothes once in a while. Anyway, I tied my hair back in a high ponytail with my favorite hair scrunchie. I looked myself in the mirror and said, "Ok…"

Then I grabbed my bags and ran completely out of the house yelling, "Bye, Mom!" I jumped right into Santana's car.

The ride was quiet and quick. We pulled into our assigned parking spot, a perk of being a Cheerio, and we walked into the school. Santana walked in with her head held high like she owned the place. I walked in a little bit unsure, but that's how I walked into school every other day. I slowly scanned the hallway for her. I saw her by her locker, putting books in and taking books out.

"I'm going for it," I whispered to Santana and then walked away from her.

I was inches away from her when her ogre of a boyfriend totally stepped in front of me.

I saw Santana snarl at him, but I calmed her down with a small smile.

When I brought my attention back to her, I heard them arguing and she was yelling, rather loudly, to get her point across.

Her boyfriend stomped off and she hung her head down and stared at her locker.

I lifted my finger to tap her shoulder. I paused in fear.

_Does she want to talk to anybody right now?_

_Does she want to talk to me?_

As these thoughts floated around in my mind she turned quickly and bumped into me. Luckily I caught her and held onto her upper arms so we wouldn't topple over. Boy for a shorter person she was pretty muscular.

"Oh, hello, Brittany," she said. She didn't try to move from my grasp.

"Hello, Rachel, are you okay?"

"Uh, yea…I'm okay," she lied.

I pulled her body into mine a little more before I whispered, "It'll be okay. I'm here!"

Honestly, I don't know why I chose to say that right then. I panicked a little as my eyes darted everywhere else except where they wanted to…at her.

Rachel rested her body against mine and this caused me to look at her, _finally_. We stayed like that for a few blissful seconds then she moved away. I instantly felt cold and surprisingly alone.

"Was there something you needed," she asked.

"Um, um, um, Rachel," I stuttered and then cleared my throat. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to walk you to class."

I grabbed the books that she had gotten from her locker and closed it. I tucked the books under one arm and then I offered her my other arm. She wrapped her arm inside mine and we started to walk.

As we began to walk down the hallway I lifted my head up high with pride.

"While I appreciate your kind words, carrying my books for me, and escorting me to class I must ask why?" Rachel asked.

"Why?"

I took a sideway glance at Rachel and saw her nod her head.

That's when I stopped and pulled her into an entrance of a classroom, which gave a little more privacy than the hallway did.

"Well," I started. I got nervous because of how close we were to each other. The entrance wasn't that big to begin with. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Rachel asked and encouraged at the same time.

"If you'd like to go out with me," I finished my statement proudly.

Rachel stiffened and looked nervous for a minute.

"You know what? Never mind…forget I even asked," I said defeated. I kinda threw her books at her, but she caught them. Then I went to move into the hallway when she grabbed my arm, which forced me to stop.

"Brittany, wait a minute," she said with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I know technically you're still with Finn…you know what?"

"No, what?" she played along with a smile on her face.

"I know I can treat you a million times better than he can," I said boldly.

"Oh, is that so?" she playfully teased me.

"Um, I'd like to think so," I said. I jumped a little as the warning bell sounded.

"Listen, let me think about it," she asked as she opened her notebook and ripped a page out of it. She tore it in half and gave me one side. I wrote my number down and then added, "I hope you'll give me a chance!" I folded it up and handed it to her. She wrote hers down, folded the paper up, and handed it to me. We stepped back into the hallway and with one last smile to each other we turned around and walked in separate directions.

Once I was in my first class, I opened the note and read, "Thank you for … surprising me. I'll let you know later!"

I put her number into my contacts and focused my attention on the lesson.

Later that day, I was walking with Santana when I heard someone yelling, "Brittany!"

I whipped my head in the direction of the sound. I saw her running towards me waving her hands. She almost lost the pile of books she was holding, but caught them before they fell.

I immediately stopped with Santana.

"Geez," Santana chuckled.

I shot her a look and she immediately stopped.

"I'll leave you two to chat," Santana said, overdramatically winked at me, and then scurried off.

I stopped and waited for Rachel to reach me.

"Whew!" she said out of breath as she finally reached me.

"It's okay, Rachel," I said, "I will wait for you for as long as you need!"

My sentence must have shocked her because she looked at me for a few seconds with a small smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, oh, yes. I put a lot of thought into your offer," Rachel said.

"What offer?" I said dumbly.

"Your offer of a date," she whispered to me.

"Oh, yeah, what cha think?"

"Yes," she muttered softly.

"What?"

"Yes," she said a little louder.

"Rachel, you gotta speak up…there's a lot of people here," I said.

"YES!" Rachel finally yelled.

People turned their heads in our direction and Rachel blushed.

I pulled her into my body for a hug and whispered, "I heard you the first time!"

She poked me softly and then we began to walk to our separate cars, well me to Santana's.

"So…"

"So…" I responded as we stood outside of hers.

"When? Where?"

"Tomorrow night, at 7pm…I'll borrow my Mom's car and pick you up. We'll go to the carnival that's in town," I said hopeful.

"Oh, cool," Rachel said and gave me her thousand watt smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," Rachel said as she opened the car door and started to get in. I let her place her bag down and then pulled into yet another hug.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I love giving you hugs!"

"I love receiving them," Rachel said in the hug.

All of a sudden Santana's horn blared and we jumped in the air a little.

"I guess you have to go," Rachel said shyly.

"Yea," I said.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. You know where I live, right?"

"Yes, I do!"

I watched as she got in her car, closed the door, and drove away. When her car had turned around the corner, I busted out into a happy dance.

Santana saw me and laughed out loud. "Come on, Brit, let's get outta here…it's Friday!"

I ran to her car and jumped in.

At 6:45pm the next night, I jumped into my parents' car and revved the engine. Before pulling away I looked into the mirror and said, "Ok, B! Just take care of her. Make her yours! You can do this!"

Then I checked to see if any cars were coming. I slowly pulled away from my house and cautiously rode to Rachel's.

When I got there, I checked my reflection in the mirror and got out of the car. Nervously I smoothed out my jeans shorts and fixed my shirt.

When I got to her front door, I rang the doorbell.

Within a few seconds, it opened and Rachel stood at the door.

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel said.

I stood there in shock of her beauty. Rachel was wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow sundress. Her hair hung over her shoulders, but her bangs weren't in her eyes. She wore a little makeup like she would at school.

Seeing my expression she laughed and said, "You're adorable, Brittany, do you know that?"

"Um, nope. But thank you!"

She pulled the door shut behind her and I extended my hand to her. She grasped it and immediately the warmth calmed me. As we walked to my car we swayed our arms back and forth. I went to open the car door for her and she said, "Thank you!"

"Did your fathers give you a curfew," I asked when I got into the driver's side.

"Actually, no they didn't. They don't do that when I date Finn. They trust me," Rachel said and sighed a little.

"Rachel, we don't have to…"

"Brittany, I really want to spend time with you, please?" she pleaded a little.

"As long as you're comfortable. Let's do this!"

As we drove we talked a little about fun things and things that make us happy. I wanted to keep the conversation light so she really didn't have to think. Don't worry…I planned on having a serious talk, but I wanted her to feel comfy with me and have fun.

Within minutes, we arrived at the park which was taken over by a visiting state's carnival. It had games, rides, and food. Everything we could have asked for.

"Stay there," I asked as I pulled into a parking spot.

She nodded her head. I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I ran to her side, opened it, and extended my hand to her. She grabbed it before she began to get out.

"Thank you," Rachel said shyly.

When she was out, I slammed the door and we started to walk to the carnival.

"What do you want to do first," I asked her excitedly.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry," she said, "I didn't know if we were going to a diner first…"

"Oh, do you want to?" I asked as I made a U-turn back to the car.

"Brittany," she yelled as she pulled my arm. "No, we're already here!"

"You sure," I asked sincerely.

"Yes," Rachel said with a smile.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I could go for a salad with beans," Rachel said as she noticed a sign that had that option on its menu.

"Cool," I said relieved, "I actually want nachos!" I saw that item next to her item on the menu.

I walked up to the stand and placed our order. I then took out my wallet and went to pay.

"Brittany!" Rachel protested.

"Hey, who asked who out?"

"Ok, I'll get snacks!"

I winked at her and smiled.

"Go find somewhere to seat," I suggested. I watched her walk away and loved what I saw. The guy behind the counter brought me out of my staring when he yelled, "Order's up!"

I grabbed the food and drinks and walked to where Rachel was sitting. I placed her food down and then I sat down next to her. There was another side of the picnic table, but I wanted to test the waters. She didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Brittany," Rachel said happily.

"No worries!'

As we were eating I saw her look around to take her surroundings in. She was looking to the distance, so when she turned her head back in my direction, I guess I must have startled her because my gaze was on her and her alone.

"What are you staring at so intensely," Rachel asked and nervously laughed.

"YOU!"

She looked away and lowered her head in shyness.

"Rachel," I said as I put my two fingers under her chin to have her look at me.

When Rachel was looking at me again I smiled and simply said, "Hi!"

She smiled and blushed. "Do you like me?"

_Um, omg! What do I say?_

"Yeah, I do, Rachel. I know people call me stupid or whatever, but this right here," I began and reached out and grabbed her hands, "is the SMARTEST thing I've ever done!"

We held onto each other's hands for a while.

"I don't think you're stupid, Brittany," Rachel encouraged.

"It's okay, Rach," I said and smiled. "You done?"

It looked like she wanted to say something else, but decided not to.

"Sure," she said instead.

"Wanna go on some rides," I asked with a smile.

"Woo hoo!" Rachel said and held up her arms.

I laughed, but grabbed her hands and pulled her off the bench.

We went on almost all of the rides. It didn't matter what they were.

Two hours later, the only ride that we hadn't been on was the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," I suggested.

Rachel dragged me to it and into a pink car. It had an overhang and some room to move around in. She sat down first and then I sat down right next to her, a foot away.

"Why are you so far away," Rachel questioned shyly.

"Oh," I said and moved closer.

"You're still too far," Rachel said, grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer. As soon as I was, she rose from her seat and sat on my lap.

"Whoa!" I said as she kinda plopped onto my lap. My hands instinctively fell over her thighs so that I could hold her down. Suddenly the ride began and it shifted us together. Our lips were inches apart.

I shyly looked away.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Rach," I quietly said, "I so want to kiss you right now, but…"

"I'm with Finn?"

"Yea, kinda…"

"What if I wasn't with him," she asked awkwardly.

"What? If you weren't with Finn," I said shocked.

"Yes, Brittany," Rachel said.

"Many things would happen…"

"Like," she asked with a small grin.

"A, I'd kiss you…2. I'd ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend…C, I'd be the happiest person on Earth," I said honestly and sincerely.

"Oh really," Rachel teased and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Absolutely," I said, "I've had a crush on you for so long. I was scared to talk to you!"

"Why? It's just me!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's YOU!"

"What do you mean?"

"OMG! Rachel, really? You're amazing! Like mind blowing! You're beautiful, gorgeous, uber intelligent, smokin' hot! Anyone in the world should feel special cuz they are wit you," I said honestly again. Ok, maybe a little too honest. Maybe?

She lunged forward and kissed my cheek.

"May I think about it?"

"Yes, I wanted you to say that!"

"No, you didn't," she said and laughed. She tossed her head back making her hair even more perfect.

"Actually I did. Then I know that you seriously want to be with me…"

She was quiet for a while after that. She stayed on my lap and caressed my cheeks with her bent knuckles. I kept looking at her and she kept looking at me. Once in a while I made funny faces, which she laughed at.

When the ride came to a stop we got off it. We shared a funnel cake and then I pulled her to a game. I paid the worker what it would cost. It was a throwing game. I might be "stupid" to some, but my throwing skills are perfect. I won on the second toss. I asked Rachel, "What do you want?"

"No, you won," she said excited that I won.

"I won for you," I commented proudly.

"Oh, okay. Hmm, how about that big teddy bear," she asked.

It was a big, tan teddy bear that had a tiny, plastic heart connected to a piece of red, plastic around its neck. The worker handed me the bear and I triumphantly handed it to Rachel.

Yay!" she screamed happily as she jumped up and down. She pulled it tightly to her and hugged it.

"Thank you. What should we name it?"

"Um, I dunno," I said, totally unprepared.

"I'll think about it," Rachel said and wrapped her arm around me as we walked around.

"Did you want to go anywhere else," I asked.

"Um, Brittany, I'm getting tired. Do you mind driving me home?"

"Not at all," I said. I guided her back to the car and opened the door for her.

We got in and rode to her house in silence.

Once we were there she turned to face me. She smiled and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her tightly and said, "Well, I hope you had fun. I'd like to hang out with you no matter what, again, ok?"

"Sure!"

"So, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," I asked sadly.

She didn't say anything. She leaned over the console of the car and kissed my cheek.

"Text me when you get home," she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

I watched her leave my car and my heart tightened. I felt bad, like, heartbroken for some reason. I told myself to think about it. As soon as she entered her house, I pulled away from the curb. I got home and into my pajamas. I got into bed and texted Rachel, "I'm home and already in bed. Thanks for a fun night. – B."

I placed the phone on my nightstand and pulled the covers over me. Right before I closed my eyes, my cell buzzed.

"Good night, R," I read.

I smiled at the whole night and then I went to sleep.

The next afternoon I was in my room doing my homework.

"What is the root of 10,000,000.01?" I read aloud.

"What the f-?" I said lazily.

I hated Math homework so much.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I thought nothing of it. I thought it was for my parents. Then I heard what I thought was a herd of elephants bounding up the stairs. The noise stopped right outside my door. Still not thinking, I continued with my homework.

"4?" I wrote down. I tossed the pencil aside and looked out my window for a brief second. Then my phone buzzed with a picture text. I opened the text and saw the teddy bear I had won for Rachel. The caption read, "Brittany, meet Love. Oh, she wants you to open your door!" Then someone knocked on my door. I sprinted over to the door and flung it open. Standing right in front of me was Rachel and Love. Rachel had a huge smile on her face.

She walked into my room and threw Love onto my bed. I closed the door quickly and when I turned back around she was standing right in front of me.

"Geez, you scared me," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," she said, but didn't move back.

She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Do you remember what we talked about," she said in the hug.

"About?"

"About what would happen if I weren't with Finn?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. How could I forget," I said fondly as I remembered my boldness.

"So…"

"So," I repeated.

She tightened the hug and revealed, "I am no longer with Finn!"

I pushed her away a little, but we remained in the hug. "Huh?"

"I broke up with him this morning," Rachel said pretty happily.

"Rachel, did you … do it for me?"

"Actually I did it more for myself than for anyone else. We both knew that it wasn't a forever type of thing. I realized, with your help, that there are people out there who genuinely want to be with me, you know," Rachel said as she sat down on my bed.

I was shocked so I didn't move from the spot she had left.

"Brittany, say something please?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I jumped into the air and did a cheerleading move.

She laughed at me, but I knew she meant it in the best way possible.

Once I landed I ran over to her, knelt down one both knees in front of her, looked up, and asked, "Would you _please_ be my girlfriend?"  
She cupped my face in her hands, looked deeply into my eyes, and said, "Yes!"

I leaned up and connected our lips in a passionately and heartfelt kiss.

"Wow!"

"I second that," Rachel said as we broke the kiss. We were both panting from lack of oxygen.

"Not bad for a first kiss, huh?" I asked.

"No, not all. Way better than my first one with …"

"Rachel, it's okay to say his name from time to time. And, oh, be prepared for many different things with us," I said happily.

Rachel connected our lips this time in another mind blowing kiss. Our bodies meshed together and little moans could be heard in the kiss. Our tongues massaged each other.

While still in the kiss I rose from the floor and Rachel followed me when I was around her height. Then I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I started to slow dance with her around my room. She giggled in the kiss and this turned me on more.

"You really want to be with me?" Rachel asked as she let go of my lips with a top.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt. One hundred and ten percent," I said happily.

"You're sure?" she asked again.

"Yes!"

_Five years later…_

"Do you Rachel, take Brittany, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and keep her until the day you die?" our preacher asked.

"Yes!"

"And do you, Brittany, take Rachel, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and keep her until the day you die?" our preacher asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! May I please introduce, Mrs. Rachel and Brittany Berry-Pierce!"

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the little chapel we had found. It was the happiest day of my life.

So….who's stupid now?!


End file.
